beetlejuicefandomcom-20200222-history
Grace
Grace is a writer for Art In America. Biography Grace, along with Beryl, Bernard and Otho are dinner guests of Charles and Delia Deetz. Her gold outfit and large gold jewelry show her as a rich and glamorous woman. She has blonde hair and is approximately in her 40s. During the meal Grace, along with the others apart from Lydia are controlled by the ghosts and forced to dance to the banana boat song. Grace is visibly horrified and embarrassed at one point during the song as she is forced to wiggle her butt in time to the music. At the end of the song Grace and the others have their faces grabbed by the monster hands and pushed backwards on their chairs. After dinner Grace and Bernard are eager to meet the ghosts, Adam and Barbara. Grace in particular wants to meet them to do a story about the afterlife. She believes it will make a lot of money. When the ghosts refuse to come down Grace looks visibly annoyed and leaves along with Beryl and Bernard. It is possible Grace drives a red Porsche. History Grace is a friend of Charles and Delia. She was one of the guests at dinner. She stands out from the others wearing a very striking gold outfit. Her clothes and gold jewelry give her the appearance of a wealthy and successful woman. During dinner she along with the others is controlled by the ghosts and forced to dance and mime to the banana boat song. Grace looks visibly shocked as she is taken control of. When the guests are forced to wiggle their butt in time to the music Grace looks on horrified at her butt wiggling in her gold trousers. At the end of the song Grace, along with the others, has her face grabbed by the monster hands and pushed backwards on her chair. After dinner Grace leaves when the ghosts refuse to show themselves. At the end of the movie in the Deetz's workspace there is a copy of Art in America with Delia on the cover. This shows that Grace ended up being on good terms with Delia and did a story on Delia and Delia's art. Personality Grace is shown as a successful and very wealthy woman in her 40s. She is wearing an outfit consisting of a gold top and matching gold trousers. She has styled blonde hair and wears several items of large gold jewelry. By contrast to the others more conservative and dark attire Grace's gold outfit is very glamorous and stands out. She is a confident woman who possibly likes to be the center of attention. She is also probably used to having her own way because she sulks and leaves when the ghosts refuse to come down. Trivia * It's unknown whether or not Grace appeared in the animated series. * Grace shakes her big booty. Gallery File:Beetlejuice+18+-+Grace's+bottom.jpg|Grace's butt. graces butt 2.png|Grace's butt 2. vlcsnap-2018-05-29-09h32m32s470.png|GRACE'S BOOTY. Category:Beetlejuice film character Category:Females Category:1988 film Category:In Real World Category:Humans